


Hangovers and Nostalgia

by astralnoon



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, Drinking & Talking, Drunken fluff, Hello plot convenience via a literal open door, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Reminiscing, Sorry folks this one has an angsty ending!, Unrequited Love, poor Aleks just wants to be loved but he keeps falling for the wrong people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/pseuds/astralnoon
Summary: On a whim James takes a trip to Colorado and decides to visit the house one last time; but that isn’t the only last visit he ends up making.Alternatively, Aleks cannot bring himself to accept having feelings for two of his former friends.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Hangovers and Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple of months ago and it was initially for my own enjoyment but I’ve decided to publically post it. The Trevor part got a bit longer than I anticipated but I was using my own personal experiences with hiding crushes and internalized homophobia meaning I had a lot to go on. 
> 
> Speaking of that part, listening to Fade Away by Trevor Something helps to set the mood a bit more if you ask me;)

Wake up around noon; complete whatever he had noted down for that day; come home, go live at some point between 5-8pm, stream until some early-as-hell hour of the morning; go to bed, rinse and repeat the process the next day. It was the same schedule that James had subconsciously set for himself at some point after leaving Los Angeles last year and he didn’t mind it; after three years of the chaotic unpredictability that he and Aleks had dubbed Cow Chop, he felt as ease knowing what to expect on a day by day basis. 

But he couldn’t lie to himself: he did often miss it. 

Even if it drove him to the near point of insanity and cost him a functioning ankle, James still felt a soft spot for a lot of the memories attached to now defunct group as well as the people that had been a part of it, especially Aleks; god did he miss Aleks, but he had no idea on how to approach him after radio silence had come between them following James’ departure from Cow Chop. He was almost certain that Aleks held some sort of grudge against him for going against the promise he had made to stick things out to the end, only to leave in March 2019, and James still felt a twinge of shame for leaving his good friend alone like that. He especially felt shame when he would think about how fast viewers dropped off when he left, how fast people were to give up on Cow Chop and Aleks in light of his departure. Aleks… James did not want to think about how he must’ve felt in light of the departure, and it was part of why James would choose to move up the coast to Portland while he and the rest of Cow Chop were out of town, so he wouldn’t have to face Aleks and hurt him again; well he did hurt Aleks but at least he didn’t have to see the results because he knows he would be beating himself up harder than he already does. 

Today is Monday and James should be getting ready to stream but he finds himself not wanting to. His girlfriend has gone out of town on a business trip meaning he has the house to himself for the next couple of weeks, but something tells him he won’t be around for long to take advantage of that. In fact, James finds himself hit with the urge to take a road trip; to where he doesn’t know, but after buying more gas and miscellaneous food and drinks he sets off east. Oregon and Idaho seem to go by in a blur as he doesn’t stop to take in any of his surroundings until he eventually stops at a hotel somewhere just over the state line in Utah where he books a room for the night, sleeping in until his usual time of noon, and he’s off once again continuing east as he simply drives not thinking much of his surroundings…until he hits Colorado. 

James called Colorado home for around eight years and it had been the start of so many significant things for him. It’s where he brought his first group, The Creatures, to life with his old friend Jordan (he still cannot believe he chose this over competing with Felix for the top of YouTube gaming) and at that time he thought that The Creatures would be his life for a while…until that fated day when a particular, still deeply in his emo phase kid would join as an intern. James is almost certain that Aleks had never been meant to turn into a permanent addition but after viewers had assumed he were well, he did; and James is so glad that happened. While initially they weren’t any closer than anyone else in the group over time the duo would find themselves taking reign in videos and streams and soon, James and Aleks were THE duo of The Creatures. Everyone loved them and their chemistry together not just in Creature related content, but even in their own separate co-op content for their independent YouTube channels, James can’t remember the last time he had ever felt that level of euphoria for creating content…until Cow Chop. After being held down creatively by Jordan, plus Aleks’ desire to leave in general, James and Aleks would put their heads together (not in the gay way, Aleks would clarify) and develop what would go on to be their own separate entity, their own personal outlet for creativity and ideas without Jordan or anyone else to tell them otherwise. 

April 1st, 2016 is a date that will forever be burned into James’ mind as though it were his mother’s birthday, the day that he and Aleks put their creation’s existence out into the world; the things he would do to experience it all over again are unmentionable. 

Before he realizes, James reaches Denver and he finds himself almost wanting to track Aleks down as he knows he returned here himself not long ago. But the thing is not only does he not know exactly where he is, James isn’t so sure Aleks would warmly welcome his old friend back after the terms they separated on. So James does the second thing to cross his mind…or he would if it weren't already night again; checking into a hotel once again he goes to sleep but makes sure to wake up a bit earlier the following morning for his trip to Littleton. When James turns onto the little cul-de-sac he is instantly hit with a pleasant wave of nostalgia as he comes face to face with the former Cow Chop house, still looking the same it did last time he saw it three and a half years ago. The first thing he notices is the for rent sign in the front yard, of which he welcomes as it means he is free to walk up to the house without seeming like a creep. Speaking of walking up to the house, when he reaches the porch he immediately realizes something is off, namely the front door is slightly cracked open and without thinking of the possible consequences James walks inside. 

Unsurprisingly the house also looks the same inside as it did back when it was home to his and Aleks’ creation…minus the lack of various stains and items strewn about. James takes his time walking around the downstairs area, especially pausing in the living room where he can still picture the trademark cow print couch against the right wall as he and Aleks sit on it, giving each other Amazon boxes or key smashing random shit onto YouTube to see what they could find. He finds himself fondly smiling at the memory and he carries himself upstairs to what used to host the editors offices but as soon as he walks into the right one he realizes something is off. Not exactly with the house itself but in that he may not be alone as he has assumed he were when he entered, out of precaution James crouches down and walks over to the window of the master bedroom to look outside in case someone has called the police to report a break in and he begins to wonder how he would explain himself in that situation. But as soon as he reaches the window to look, James finds himself unable to believe what he is seeing as his breath hitches in his throat. 

The only thing more unmistakable than the black Camaro parked out front is the heavily tattooed man standing beside it that keeps glancing between James’ car and the house, seemingly also in disbelief at what he is seeing. 

Aleks has ceased bleaching his hair since leaving LA, which is the first thing James notices about him as he quietly watches him. James knows that he cannot hide or run as Aleks at least suspects that he is here as well, but once again he finds himself not knowing how to approach his old partner in crime; but before he can sit and think out a plan Aleks begins walking toward the front door and James knows he too will be coming inside the house, as James left the door cracked open the same way it had been when he arrived. Against his better judgement, James stands up and begins to walk outside of the room and he reaches the hallway just in time to hear Aleks call out his name, filling James’ chest with either happiness or anxiety, he finds himself unable to decipher as he slowly approaches the top of the stairwell. To his surprise Aleks has gone further inside and James can somewhat hear him talking to himself. 

“…can’t actually be here, you’re going insane. What reason would James even have to come back to Colorado, let alone the old house? Maybe I should stop spending my nights drinking until…” Aleks trails off when he turns around to see that he actually was not going insane, and that James is in fact inside the house with him, “Wait. You’re-you’re actually…you came back-“

“Hello to you too, Aleks.”

“James you…you actually…?”

“Last I checked, yes I am standing inside of the former Cow Chop house with you,” James realizes Aleks probably won’t be completing that thought anytime soon so he finishes it for him. Becoming wide eyed Aleks walks into the kitchen area to sit on one of the counters as his mind continues to try and comprehend what he is seeing, he knows he’s still a bit hungover from drinking last night but did he really drink that much that he’s now very vividly hallucinating his former friend and business partner? He knew he was making a mistake when he woke up wanting to come see the house, or at least doing so while having a hangover; after all he moved back to Denver so he could’ve come by on literally any other day when he was sober-

“Dude! You still alive in there?” Aleks flinches when he feels James’ hand on his arm, the silent confirmation that this is very much real and he meets James’ eyes. 

“No offense but…why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, bud.”

“I live in Denver again-“

“I mean the house, dumbass,” Aleks did mean Denver when he asked but at this point he’s too overwhelmed to correct James so he decides to go along with him. 

“I dunno, I got drunk last night and when I woke up this morning for some reason I found myself really wanting to see the house again. When I pulled up and saw a white Civic out front I didn’t want to believe it was actually yours because after all, what reason would you have to come back to Colorado? But then I saw that the front door was open and being the idiot I am I walked in and…well, here we are.” His eyes don’t leave James the entire time he talks, quietly studying the face that he saw nearly daily for around six years and finding a weird comfort in seeing that he looked exactly the same he had the last time he saw him on that grim January day. Aleks isn’t sure if it’s the remaining haziness or what but he finds himself wanting to hug James, but refrains as to not make things more awkward than they already are. 

“Well first of all: you’re right, what reason do I have to be here again? There is none, I wanted to take a road trip to clear my head and I guess my subconscious wanted to come back at least one last time so like you said…here we are, I guess” James says with a shrug and he moves to the counter to the right of Aleks, leaning against it as he crosses his arms. The two quietly remain there for a few minutes seemingly stuck in a mutual feeling of wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Aleks snorts and James looks at him with a perplexed expression. 

“You remember when you bought that nugget tray from Chick Fil A and I decided to be a jackass and knock it on the floor and you told me it was either I eat nuggets from the floor or you were gonna kill this little plant, and so I ate a couple nuggets but I ended up throwing up?” Aleks asks but continues speaking before James can answer him, “or when you bought all those brownies for Trevor and it ended in all of us throwing the ice cream at one another and I got some in my fucking ear,” he says with a laugh. 

“Nah dude you wanna talk about Trevor? What about when Asher and I shot that sauce mixture up his nose on accident during Watch Ya Mouth and he ran off screaming in pain?”

“Oh dude no, for some reason that reminds me of when I got pepper spray in his eyes and I willingly decided he could get me back after the LA move; I have never been in that much pain…well except maybe during the spice gauntlets because I think I have actual trauma from shitting all night after the third one,” James can’t help but laugh when he realizes he managed to avoid what was seemingly the harshest of the gauntlets and Aleks glares at him, “what the fuck man, it’s not funny because I think I actually fucked my stomach up doing those.”

“And whose fault is that for participating every time?” James continues to laugh at Aleks’ past spice induced misery, who gives up trying to fight James on the state of his stomach. The sound of James’ laughter gives him a pleasant feeling in his chest and this time, he knows it isn’t from any alcohol. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself in 2019 that he was mad at James for leaving him alone with Cow Chop, Aleks couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. The truth is he has too much love and appreciation for James in his heart, so much that even after he left Aleks found himself constantly hoping he would come back around so he could continue to show his love for James…even if he isn’t the most reciprocating person. 

“Yeah ok, what about the dumbass who went down a skateboard ramp a second time even after he fucked up the first time?” Aleks says before he realizes what he’s doing and all it takes is one look at James to realize he may have just screwed up big time; his disposition has changed from laughing to somber, almost angry looking, and Aleks can feel the panic setting in. His mind yells at him to bolt for the door and drive away from here as fast as he can, retreat to his apartment and forget about this entire interaction…but his body doesn’t move, as though he were paralyzed. From beside him, James finds himself unable to respond to Aleks’ jab but he’s almost certain he meant nothing by it…after all he does have a point; if James hadn’t gone down that ramp the second time he probably would’ve stayed to the end, or he’d at least still have two good ankles. 

“…touché,” James finally speaks and Aleks is relieved to find that he didn’t screw up their mini nostalgia trip. Looking back the two definitely did their fair share of stupid, borderline self harmful things in the name of entertainment and laughs but now that they’re both a little bit older, they couldn’t see themselves doing anything like that again. It then hits Aleks that James is 30 now and he’ll be there himself very soon, really causing him to feel old; it can’t possibly have been seven years since he and James first formed their dynamic duo together could it?

“Ok for real, I’d love to sit here and continue our trip down memory lane but we’re actually trespassing right now. And something tells me the landlord will be doubly pissed to see that it’s us two of all people doing it,” James says as he begins walking toward the hallway. 

“Are we gonna go by the old Creature office then? Maybe that barn we had for a month after we got kicked out? Or better yet, a road trip to LA for the warehouse, maybe doubling as a Road To E3 recreation along the way?” Aleks halfway jokingly suggests while also realizing he misses all of that as much as he did the house, and he hopes that James at least partially feels the same way. 

“No dude, I think I’ve had enough visiting locations connected to dead YouTube groups for one day; wasn’t there a bar that you used to try and get me to go back before we moved to LA? I know you said you’re still nursing a hangover so we probably won’t do any actual drinking but it’ll probably be better to talk there instead of here,” James looks back at him from the doorway. 

“Uh, yeah; I actually haven’t been to it since moving back so let’s go.”

~

Once again Aleks finds comfort in seeing that things haven’t changed much from the last time, the bartender even remembers his name upon walking in and she offers a quick hello as he and James head for a corner booth. When they sit down James suddenly nudges Aleks with his foot and ushers him close, “hey dude between me and you…I think that bartender was giving you a look.”

“Hannah? No man, last time I spoke to her she had just gotten engaged so she’s definitely married by now.”

“I mean, you never know dude; things can change pretty fast…you and I know that pretty damn well.”

“What now, you being in a long term relationship plus my singleness means you’re my wingman now? Thanks but I don’t need your help,” now to tell the truth, he did find her to be somewhat attractive but Aleks did not want to be a homewrecker if he could help it. 

“Hey, your loss dude,” James says as he stands up to walk over to the bar but not before clarifying, “I’m just getting a drink, don't get pissed.” Aleks chuckles at the realization that James almost immediately broke his promise of not drinking and after thinking it over for a bit he also accompanies James in getting a drink…although he knows deep down he probably should not. 

James’ laugh echoes throughout the now mostly empty bar as Aleks relays a work story from after he departed Cow Chop; at this point both have lost count on how many shots they’ve taken but all they know is that they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but with one another. Aleks’ chest is once again filled with happiness at the sound of James’ laugh…at least he thinks it’s just that. But the longer Aleks looks at him underneath the neon purple glow of the bar sign that stands out against his tanned skin and as thinks about how close he was to him while he talked about how he ended up at the house- no, this is definitely the alcohol talking, Aleks says to himself while shaking his head. For some reason, sometimes when he gets drunk he finds himself thinking or even talking about men in that way and while he typically doesn’t remember his friends will happily remind him the next morning…well then again, you know what they say about drunk words. To tell the truth Aleks had never really sat and thought about that because while he had caught himself possibly being attracted to other men in the past, growing up in a religious family he had always been taught that thinking about other men like that was bad. Now of course today he knows that nothing is wrong with same sex attraction and has no issue in that for others but…he struggles to come to terms with having it himself. 

He’s startled from his thoughts when James suddenly slams his fists on the table, who then laughs again at seeing the reaction. “Dude why do you keep spacing out? I wanna have a conversation with you but you keep like, astral projecting or some shit,” for the first time since they met up today, Aleks finds himself unable to look at James as he speaks to him. He gets hit with a wave of nausea when Trevor suddenly crosses his mind…oh, Trevor; the two had been somewhat close during his time at Cow Chop as when he joined he only knew Aleks, who he had been editing for for a while. After James, Trevor was definitely Aleks’ closest friend in the group and he can still recall the feeling of sadness he had when Trevor first mentioned his wish to leave right before they started filming Woah! That’s A Let’s Play! and Aleks decided that was his opportunity to go all out so that Trevor would leave on a high note for both the group and the viewers. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, only that he thinks that it started right after the LA move, but at some point Aleks began to see Trevor in a…different light and holy shit did it fuck him up. He had never developed romantic feelings toward another man before and it almost scared him, especially thinking about if his father were to somehow find out that his only son desired to be in a homosexual relationship; and on top of that he possibly had a new girlfriend lined up if he could ever successfully talk Saskia into visiting the US so he shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind and silently hoped they would fade away. 

But they didn’t; in fact, they seemed to only grow stronger and stronger as time went on. 

Even after Aleks had officially begun dating Saskia (he’s sad again while thinking of her, but that’s a story for another time) he would still feel that unmistakable flutter of his heart in his chest when he’d see Trevor for the first time every morning, and especially when Trevor would say his name…Jesus he missed hearing his name come out of Trevor’s mouth, much more than he missed Cow Chop. He knows that viewers had long caught onto the possibility of some sort of tension between him and Trevor and while it embarrassed him that he let himself be so obvious, Aleks eventually gave up on trying to hide it; after all he knew that it would just be chalked off as shipping culture and while there would be photos and fan fiction, Aleks’ mannerisms toward Trevor wouldn’t be questioned that much. But still, thoughts about Trevor would consume Aleks’ mind and while he did feel bad thinking that way about another person while being in a relationship…he couldn’t stop them; he found himself constantly wanting to be held by Trevor, wondering how his lips would feel against his own and yes, he would think about that with Trevor too.

James is still talking, something about his girlfriend and rockets, but Aleks isn’t listening to him as the only thing on his drunken mind right now is Trevor and how much he misses him. Fuck, he wishes he hadn’t been drinking that night because he probably wouldn’t have called Trevor at nearly two in the morning and confessed his feelings and, for whatever reason drunk Aleks thought it was a good idea, some of the…fantasies he had had about him. While Trevor hadn’t really reacted to it (he simply said he knew Aleks had a crush on him but as he was purely straight, he would have to respectfully turn him down) when Aleks woke up the next afternoon and got slammed with the memory of his drunken actions, he was filled with nothing but shame. He knew he had fucked up any chance of maintaining a friendship with Trevor following his departure and he couldn’t bring himself to face him ever again, let alone bare seeing his face so he promptly unfollowed Trevor on every social media and found himself really glad he was long gone from Los Angeles. Aleks just hoped Trevor was doing well at…whatever he had decided to do after leaving Cow Chop. 

“Dude I think it might be time for us to leave,” Aleks says quieter than he had intended to, “it’s getting pretty late. Both of us are way too drunk to be driving so I’ll call for an Uber.”

“Oh so you aren’t mute! I was worried you had somehow swallowed your voice box along with the shots!” 

“Nah I was just…thinking.”

“About what?” James says in such a weirdly sweet tone that it makes Aleks’ heart skip a beat. 

“Just…how-how happy…how happy I am to finally see you again! And just how nice it’s been to properly catch up with you!” Aleks forces himself to smile in hopes that it fools James into not questioning his lie. 

“Aww, I agree! I missed you a lot too and I’m so glad you didn’t hate me!” God it’s almost like in his state James just knows what Aleks has realized and he’s actively trying to make Aleks fall for him even harder. Had James always hidden this cutesy, affectionate personality or was it just the alcohol?

Wow, James really loved and missed his old friend! While they were both under the influence and James was fairly certain Aleks hadn’t listened to any of what he said over the past 15 minutes he still felt so happy to just be in his presence! But Aleks seemed a bit mad or upset and James hoped he hadn’t said anything wrong or that Aleks felt ok. As the two walk outside to meet their Uber James rests his head on Aleks’ shoulder, a mix of being tired and wanting to give Aleks some form of comfort in whatever he is dealing with. He feels Aleks tense up at that and thinking maybe it wasn’t enough, James then takes the opportunity to hug him as tight as possible! And thankfully that seems to do the trick as he hugs back and wow! James feels so happy and loved right now! Why did he ever leave Cow Chop because imagine all the love and affection he could’ve given Aleks during the last few months or how many lengthy conversations they could’ve had or-

The Uber arrives and they both step inside and Aleks tells the driver an address that James presumes to be his apartment. Just when he thinks James will spare him from more of his drunken affection Aleks finds himself overwhelmed with…somewhere between panic and love when James slumps over onto his side and lays across his lap. He knows that James drank more than he did and he’s obviously out of his mind right now, hopefully when he wakes up tomorrow he won’t remember any of this but unfortunately for Aleks he already knew that this night was about to be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. Thankfully James stays quiet for the ride and Aleks finds it at least a little easier to imagine that it currently isn’t James fuckin’ Wilson laying across his legs in the back of a strangers car right now; but he can’t lie, the sight is really cute because the James he knew from his YouTube days was short tempered and loud but this James, an entirely new side that Aleks had never imagined he would see, was quiet and sweet and holy fuck did Aleks love it. He honestly could’ve kissed him and this would’ve been an actual kiss, not the smallest peck like in that junkyard, one with passion and love…but Aleks didn’t want to ruin a second friendship with a drunken confession; that and James was wasted out of his mind right now and Aleks wouldn’t exactly feel right. The driver parks in front of the apartment and Aleks gently nudges James before helping him sit up and he then has to catch him by the arm when James trips while attempting to get out of the car. The entire walk inside James keeps a firm grip on one of Aleks’ hands while once again resting his head on his shoulder and oh my god does it make his heart swell with love. 

“Can we go to bed? I’m really tired, man” James once again talks in that weirdly sweet tone and Aleks almost leaves him on his couch before finally deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to let him sleep in his bed with him, after all they had shared a bed in the past while both fully sober and there had been no protests…but this time he doesn’t plan on falling asleep on top of him. He gently helps James into the bed and when he lays down, he looks up at Aleks with what has to be one of the sweetest, most sincere smiles he had ever seen and he can’t help but smile back at the man. Ok, maybe he also had feelings for James but…James has a girlfriend. And from what Aleks could tell James was set on marrying her and he didn’t want to ruin James’ happiness, even though it meant not being able to have his own. Oh well, Aleks was used to not having his own happiness but as long as those he loved had theirs, he was content. 

~

When James wakes up the next morning with his head on Aleks’ stomach he immediately panics, thinking he may have slept with him…only to realize they were both still fully clothed and he calms down. His head is killing him and as he stumbles into the bathroom to expel the remnants of last night, he has vague flashes of memory; he thinks he kept hugging Aleks or something like that, well whatever it was Aleks probably wouldn’t fully remember it either so there was no point in trying to dig it up from his hazy mind. 

Oh, but Aleks remembered all too well. 

Thankfully this time he had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut; but as he lay in his bed still feeling the ghost of sensation on his body from where James had slept against him, he began to feel a heavy sensation overcome his chest. Good ol’ heartache was a feeling that Aleks had become a little too acquainted with over the years from high school crushes, to ex girlfriends, to Trevor and now seemingly James too. But at least with his ex girlfriends Aleks had stood a chance of being with them whereas with Trevor and he heavily presumes James as well, they’re both straight and would never even begin to think of him in a similar fashion. Why on earth did he have to be cursed to fall in love with the least obtainable people, especially people he would constantly be seeing and thus have a reminder of the cold hard truth day after day? As though on cue James walks out of the bathroom running his hand through his hair, damp from having stepped in the shower to wake himself up, and Aleks hates to admit it but his mind immediately wonders how it would feel to be the one running his hand through it. He sits up on the bed right as James sits on the edge of it and Aleks can’t help but stare at James as the rays of the morning sun come through the bedroom window and hit his face, causing his eyes to sparkle in beautifully varying shades of brown and amber. After a bit James turns to Aleks and begins to speak. 

“Hey man, sorry I broke the ‘no drinking’ rule last night. I don’t remember shit but I keep thinking I was being very clingy with you on the way home? If that happened, sorry for that too,” he says with a slight chuckle before meeting Aleks’ eyes, “and thanks for letting me crash at your place for the night.”

Aleks has to force himself to smile, “Don’t mention it, I wasn’t about to dump you at a random hotel or leave you alone. But for future reference maybe you shouldn’t encourage me to drink for a second night in a row,” he says as he rubs his face with his hands. Fuck, he had really hoped James would entirely forget last night. Knowing James this would turn into a small running joke among friends and probably even viewers and Aleks would constantly find himself reminded of it, similar to the Marshall meme but at least that didn’t serve as a slap to the face for hiding something about himself from the public eye out of fear of his family finding out. Even though he hates to do it Aleks will have to shove this to the back of his mind alongside everything about Trevor, where he hopes that one day he will eventually forget that he ever thought this way about either of them. 

After all, Aleks just wants James and Trevor to be happy. Even though he knew it would never be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I’ve ever publically posted! I don’t know who’s still reading about the (former) CC boys in almost 2021 but if you read this, thank you for checking it out:)


End file.
